


Fated

by Dracothelizard



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that no matter how much Kirsty attempts to lead a normal life, the puzzlebox manages to find her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilde_Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/gifts).



> I've got a massive soft spot for Hellraiser, it's such an iconic 1980s horror movie with a clever heroine and morally grey villains. I hope you enjoy this little Yuletide treat.

Kirsty starts attending her local community college hoping to find some semblance of normalcy. It was her therapist's idea, a gentle nudge towards order, structure, hope for a better future.

To her surprise, she actually enjoys some of the classes. Not because of what the teachers are trying to tell her, but because of her fellow students. She doesn't make friends immediately, but she does make small talk as she waits for classes to start. It's oddly reassuring to know that there are plenty of other fucked up people in this world, even if she can never tell anyone just how fucked up she really is.

Well, there is one person she can share that with, but he is only a puzzlebox away and Kirsty wants him to stay there.

Sometimes, his words echo in her head. So eager to play, so reluctant to admit it. The way he says her name, a threat and a caress at the same time. Sometimes, she dreams of him and wakes up horrified and scared, with her heart racing. But every now and then, she wakes up screaming from a nightmare and realises there is arousal mixed in with the fear.

Those are the nights she wants to forget most of all.

*

In her second semester, she meets Ellen and Harry, two new students who are both older than she is. They're in their thirties, and both effortlessly charming. Ellen is an attractive blonde, her make-up is always flawless and she knows what clothes work for her body. She often regales Kirsty with stories of her travels all over the world, back when she was married to some rich businessman who left her for a younger woman. Sometimes she's bitter, but mostly she's happy for the experiences it gave her.

“So, you and Harry...” Kirsty asks softly one afternoon before Spanish class. “You're not, y'know?”

Ellen laughs. “Oh no, no, we're friends. Just friends. We're too similar.”

“But isn't that a good thing?”

Ellen gives her a wan smile. “Kirsty, trust me, you want your partner to be different from you. It keeps life from being boring.”

Kirsty doesn't tell Ellen that 'boring' sounds wonderful.

*

Harry is a cheerful flirt, but he always knows where to draw the line. He'll compliment Kirsty, Ellen, any other woman he comes across, but he's never crass. The first time he put his hand on Kirsty's arm to draw her attention, she flinched. He didn't touch her again, and didn't ask why she flinched either.

“I figured it was time for a change,” he says, when Kirsty asks him why he's at community college. “Something besides computers.” He leans closer, grinning. “I gotta say, it's nice to spend my days around people who actually have social skills.”

“But you'll go back eventually?” she asks. She's not entirely sure what Harry's job involving computers was exactly, but she knows it paid well. He never mentioned his salary, but Kirsty has been around the college long enough to notice when someone is wearing expensive clothes and has no trouble paying for lunch.

He shrugs. “Maybe. Life's short, I don't wanna regret anything. Don't wanna get stuck in a rut.”

She nods, pretending to understand.

*

As the semester progresses, Ellen and Harry make an effort to befriend her. Kirsty is worried at first, scared that somehow they'll notice how fucked up she is and reject her. Her therapist calms her fears, telling her to take it slow and one step at a time.

Her anxiety gradually disappears, and when the semester is over and the three of them are celebrating that they've finished their exams and met their deadlines, they end up at Ellen's place, a small apartment nearby. Ellen has promised them more wine, and Kirsty, her head buzzing slightly with beer, is following happily.

She misses the significant glance Ellen and Harry exchange.

*

Harry takes her coat, Ellen tells her to get comfortable and disappears into the kitchen for wine.

Kirsty sits down on the comfortable sofa, smiling to herself. She can do this. She can have a normal life, and make friends, and pass exams and eventually get a job. It's just gonna take some time.

Ellen returns with a glass of red wine which she passes to Kirsty, and then she disappears into the hallway again.

Harry joins her, agreeing with Kirsty that it is rather rude to leave guests alone like that. “And I didn't even get any wine!” he says, mock-outraged, and Kirsty giggles.

She's finished half the wine when Ellen returns, holding something that Kirsty has seen a thousand times in her nightmares. “No,” she whispers, dropping the glass, the wine spilling over the wooden floor like a bloodstain. “No, Ellen, please.” She stands up, but Harry's hand is a vice around her arm and he pulls her back down.

“Oh yes, Kirsty,” he says, and his grin is cold now.

She's still staring at the box Ellen is holding. “Where did you get that?” It doesn't matter. “How did you know?”

“You are something of a celebrity in certain circles,” Ellen tells her, sitting down on Kirsty's other side. Her fingers are tracing the patterns of the puzzlebox. “We are very honoured to meet you.”

“We do apologise for not being honest sooner,” Harry says, and he does sound apologetic. “But we didn't want to scare you off.”

She lets out a bitter laugh. And to think she was worried about scaring them off. “Do you know what that thing does?”

“It's an entrance to a world of untold sensation,” Ellen says, sounding breathless with excitement.

“It will let us experience things beyond our wildest dreams,” Harry adds, his eyes bright with a mad joy.

“You have no idea,” she mutters. Harry is still holding her arm and he is stronger than she is. And what can she do? It doesn't matter where she goes, the box has a way of seeking her out. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but three times is a pattern, that's what her old Physics teacher used to say.

Ellen's hand lands on Kirsty's other arm, and her nails dig into Kirsty's skin. “Please.” Her voice is desperate. “Open it. We've both tried, we've been trying for months. We need your help.” She offers Kirsty the puzzlebox.

Kirsty leans away from it, shaking her head. She can almost hear it whisper her name. “No, I can't.”

There's a metallic click behind her and Kirsty turns to find Harry aiming a small pistol at her. “You can. And you will.”

“It will only bring you pain,” she replies, tears welling up in her eyes. Why can't people understand that? “And endless suffering. You have to believe me.”

“Open it.” Harry is firm, his grip on her arm tightening.

“Please, Kirsty,” Ellen begs. She lets go of the puzzlebox, dropping it in Kirsty's lap.

She can feel its warmth through her jeans, and her hands are on it before she knows it. They trace the patterns like Ellen did, but under her fingers, the puzzlebox comes alive. It glows, and moves, and pulses, and throbs in her hand. It shifts, and Kirsty hates how easily it comes to her. The box wants to be opened.

She doesn't even look up at the bright light and the way the room shifts around them. Ellen and Harry gasp, standing up when he appears.

“Kirsty.”

She shivers at his deep, rasping voice. “I did it for them.”

Ellen and Harry are on their knees now, but he gives them one glance before focusing on her again. “Their desire is tangible. Can you feel it as well, Kirsty? Their need?”

She looks up at him. He hasn't changed, not at all. “It's not my need,” she says, and her voice trembles. A part of her wants to join Harry and Ellen and kneel down as well.

“Not yet,” he says, and then the chains appear.

Kirsty gasps when they pierce Ellen's skin, stretching her cheeks and distorting her cries of pain. Harry screams when the chains tear through his hands before winding around his wrists, tying his arms together. They look scared, but Kirsty can see there's a hint of excitement in their eyes as well. She's almost jealous. “Never.”

If he is displeased, he doesn't show it. “We thank you for this wonderful gift, Kirsty. One day I hope you will accept our gift. You can't ignore the Leviathan's call forever.”

“We'll see about that,” she whispers. While the temptation is there, she has the strength to resist it.

“Until we meet again, Kirsty.” He gives her a brief nod before vanishing into the smoke again, the chains dragging Harry and Ellen with him, their screams now soft sobs of pain.

When the room returns to normal, Kirsty throws the puzzlebox into a corner and buries her head in her hands as she cries. Not for Ellen and Harry's fate, but for her own.

 


End file.
